little_elementaryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trip to Lala-Oopsie Land
Summary Transcript Part 1 (the episode starts in the lunchroom with the fifth graders) Robin: Guys! Can you feel it! Cyborg: No! And I don't think I want to! Beast Boy: Me too bro! Robin: But I can! Someone told me today was going to be! SPECIAL! Starfire: Robin! How is it the special? Robin: The person said we would have an half hour special into two parts! Cloud E.: This will be epic I can tell you that! Robin: Yes and we will make it awesome for people all around the wor- Raven: I'm kinda busy. When does this go down? Robin: Just wait for it! It's gonna be special! (the air conditioner broke down) Velvet: It seems like the air conditioning broke down! Robin: SPECIAL!!!! Mammoth: Dude! Didn't we have that time before? See-More: And that wasn't special at all! Jinx: Didn't that thing already broke down since we were in second grade!? Robin: I am telling you this will be special! From this broken air conditioner we will go on some adventures! Billy: I love specials! Even ones for like 24 hours! Juniper:(sigh) I wish me, Anise, Saffron and Nutmeg can go to our land..... Robin: Your land? You mean that door and next to it is a fork in the road? Anise: Yes, to find Sesame! Saffron: And Lavender as well! Robin: OK! Let's say special one more time! Nutmeg: I'M HYPED! Robin:(pulls out a map where it goes to Lala-Oopsie land to Jump City) WOAH! LOOK AT THAT! Sweetie: What is it? Robin: Look at that land! Beast Boy: I just got some spicy Doritos! Yo! Cyborg: Let's have some one the way! Robin: Great! Let's see where it takes us! Jinx, See-More, Mammoth and Billy:(sigh) (now they go outside of the school, then they go into Lala-Oopsie land and then everyone is surprised) Peanut: Won't ya look at that! Cloud E.: I know right? This land looks amazing! Starfire: Look at the fountains! They look the beautiful! Juniper: Yeah! Plus you can stay at my kingdom or Anise's kingdom! Robin: I love that kingdom you got there! Anise: Thank you! That's pretty sweet! Juniper: Aren't we looking for Lavender and Sesame? Anise: Yeah! But let's stay at a kingdom so Oops won't find us! Robin: SPECIAL! Saffron: Robin! Stop saying special for the millionth time! Raven: I so agree with her. And if anyone gets on that boat I'll say "Please, don't go on there it's someone's boat.". Robin: Let's go in the water or should I say milk!(splashed in the milk and then swimming in it) (the rest of the fifth graders go in it as well and pause for 5 seconds) Robin: I just found a warm spot! See-More: Ew! That's disgusting!(gets out) Robin: This is really relaxing my butt! Beast Boy: That's part of justice bro! Billy: I'm in! See-More: No you really don't and we should all get out! Robin: Good i- BEAST BOY! WHY DID YOU PEE IN THAT MILK! Since today is...SPECIAL! We should find those two that I can't remember there names! Nutmeg: Sesame and Lavender? Robin: Yeah, that's the names I've been looking for! Saffron: We need to go in a castle quick so Oops can't catch us! (Now in Anise's kingdom with her friends in it) Anise: Yeah, this is my place so do any you like! Cyborg: I know an idea! (sings YMCA) Young man, there's no need to feel down! I said young man, pick yourself on the ground! I said young man, 'cause you're in a new town- See-More: I don't want to be a young man!!! Starfire: Why the not? You're the young man! See-More: Wait, where's Billy? Mammoth: Doing the pee-pee dance in front of a camera! Billy: People want to see this then look at me! (doing to pee-pee dance) Jinx: Get away from there! No one likes to see that! Billy: Oh yeah they do!(does the pee-pee dance again) (Raven uses a magic spell the turn off a the camera and get Billy back to his seat) Raven: That was stupid of you to do that..! Robin: At least someone gotten something in mind! Peanut: Yeah! Part 2 (the episode starts at Anise's kingdom with her friends) Juniper: Guys I just realized something! Everyone else: What is it! Juniper: Um, this might be bad! SESAME AND LAVENDER ARE TRAPPED BY OOPS! Everyone else:(gasps) Billy: Can we go on that boat!? Anise: Oh gosh - he's an idiot! See-More: I agree! We just might have to work this out! Juniper: And Oops also trapped the KINDERGARTENERS! Great.... Cloud E.: Dang it! Why did she do that!? Saffron: I don't know. But we need to act like serious people! Robin: Let's do it! TITANS (whispers) and everyone else (stops whispering) GO! (now at Oops castle inside) Oops: So, you think you can stand a chance to escape? Bundles: Maybe.. (bites the cage) Tiny: How is that going to work? Bundles: Because people told me one time "Bite a cage!"! Oops: Say goodbye! (laughs) (The fifth graders enter) Nutmeg: Well hello miss perfect perfect.. Oops: Why do I even stand you people? Cyborg: Dang it! I need to sing my song! (sings YMCA again) Young man, there's no need to feel down! I said young man, pick yourself on the ground! I said young man, 'cause you're in a new town- See-More: For the millionth time I don't want to be a young man! Lavender: Can you at least get US and the KINDERGARTENERS out of this cage!? Oops: Nah! I would rather put you IDIOTS in lava! Beast Boy: I need the bathroom! I'll just let it out!(oh no he's gonna pee) Oops: Disgusting!(faints) All except Oops: YEAH, SHE'S DEAD! Jinx:(shudders) What is that awful smell!? Mammoth: The green guy peeing! Sesame: Yeah, let's get out of here and I and some other people can't get out! Cyborg: I got an idea! Dude, clone yourself! Billy: Why? Cyborg: To break them out of the cage! Billy: Alright fine... Billy#2: Hey Billy! What did you need me for? Billy: Cyborg's STUPID idea!(throws Billy#2 at the cage) Robin: Nothing's working! Raven: Wait, I think there is a code thing!(types in the code) (somehow the cage opens) (the episode ends with them going out of Lala-Oopsie land) The End Category:Episodes Category:Scripts Category:Specials